Reincarnate
by Mysteec
Summary: This one is a short story about how Kidd from Chrono Cross came to be...


Anime: Chrono Trigger/Chrono Cross  
Title: Re-incarnate

In the midst of falling ruble of the Ocean Palace, Schala was trying to help other Enlightened Ones escape as best she could. _No._ she thought. There is no difference between Earthbound and Enlightened ones anymore. The ones who possessed magic would last longer but the kingdom of Zeal would be no more. Schala saw through a skylight the floating island of Zeal falling. The only home she knew of was now falling, crumbling, crashing to the Earth. When it would fall all life might end. _Chrono..._ she thought painfully, remembering that not too long ago Lavos had destroyed a young man she knew and now, now he was gone. She was still worn from powering the Mammon Machine and Lavos' sheer power. She got back up; all the ones she could save she did. Now she had to get herself out. Marle and everyone else would survive. She knew that somehow. _The Guru of Life can help them bring back Chrono. I know he can_. She hobbled over to safer ground for she had some ruble fall right on her feet and legs leaving them badly cut and painful to walk on. Schala began the chant to teleport out. A piece of ceiling fell, she felt the shadow pass over her. She felt her own end coming. Paralysis bound her to the spot as the ceiling fell upon her.

**_After Lavos is destroyed at the End of Time..._**

Spekkio: Gasper will she be okay?  
Gasper: She'll be fine Spekkio. Even if she does wake up again she won't live much longer I'm afraid.  
Spekkio: ... Gasper?  
Gasper: Yes?  
Spekkio: Is Lavos really destroyed? How can Schala help now that its gone?  
Gasper: Its not and somehow she knows it; I know she wants to make up mistakes that she made in her life and kill the thing that destroyed it all. She just didn't know how.  
Spekkio: ...

They both looked at Schala as she stirred and opened her eyes. Both sighed in relief.

Schala: Gasper? Is that you? Where am I? Where is this?  
Gasper: Good to see you awake Schala. It is I, Gasper, in the flesh. This is the End of Time where all time periods are connected. Marle and the others have defeated Lavos you'll be glad to hear. The portals that Lavos had created have largely disappeared.  
Schala: Gasper do you have any Tonics or Ethers?  
Gasper: No, I'm sorry we don't.  
Schala: ...  
By the way how did I get here? Have I died?  
Spekkio: No. If it weren't for me you most likely would be. But not to worry; Lavos has been destroyed which I'm happy to say.  
Schala: ...Are you sure?  
Gasper: What's makes you so skeptical of it?  
Schala: I can still feel him...Lavos... and time itself has been changed. There is parallel timeline that wasn't there before. And Lavos is in it too! If only I could do something about it! Lavos needs to be destroyed once and for all!  
Spekkio: I humbly agree my lady.  
Schala: ugh...  
Gasper: What's the matter?  
Schala: I still ache.  
Gasper: Settle down. You have been through a bit of trauma and doing your speech didn't help you any. You rest up and try to relax.  
Schala: Gasper...am I going to die?  
Gasper: ... I don't know. I'm afraid its quite likely you might die in several months. But for now let's stay on present matters; your healing being a priority.

**_Three days later..._**

Schala had for the most part healed but her passionate speech from three days before still burned in her. The fact she was going to die surprisingly did not scare her. (Probably because she had come very near death and had stared death in the face twice before in the form of Lavos.) Her only and perhaps biggest regret would be to die in vain, not being to give something back. To give the world a fighting chance. Schala had no idea what she wanted to leave in the present era but fragments of a plan were forming. _My little brother...I wonder if he's ok... _She wondered if Magus had been her brother. He had the same aura as she remembered Janus having...but it had been so dark, so full of hate and evil. It could've not possibly been him. But she had seen the twin amulet she had given him when he was younger. He held it and guarded it with his life; he would never let anyone else have it. Schala never could have been sure. Schala walked over to the Guru wanting to talk to him of something of big importance.

Schala: Gasper?  
Gasper: Yes? What advice do you want today?  
Schala: Not advice. I just want your opinion about something. Then you can give me advice on what to do if it doesn't work. I think I know how I can help.  
Gasper: Eh? How?  
Schala: Give birth to a child.

Both Gasper and Spekkio, who just walked in, looked at her.

Gasper: Now you know Schala I'm too old for that kind of thing...  
Schala: No, make me have a child with magic, compress the time it takes to have one to three months. Since it will come from only me, when I die my spirit will go into the child. A reincarnation, if you will.

Gasper was silent for a moment.

Gasper: Schala if you do that you will not be as you are right now in a different body. The child will have abstract memories of your former life.  
Schala: I know. and maybe perhaps she will not be me; an independent, strong-willed woman. The real side of me.  
Gasper: Which timeline will you send the child?  
Schala: 1000 AD. Lucca's timeline. It's safer in that time than any other. I know that Lucca or her friends will take good care of the child.  
Gasper: Alright when the time comes I'll send her.  
Schala: Of course.  
Gasper: Now I have to start the spell. You will go through a series of changes very quickly and I pray that the birth will not be longer than it needs to be. I have to do this now because you may be gone before the child is born and all of this would be vain to start with. Have faith that all goes well.  
Schala: ...I do...

**_Three months later..._**

Schala had visibly weaken over the three months and wasn't sure if she wasn't going to make it before the child was born. She only kept these doubts to herself though. Gasper had told her that she needed to put her pendent on the child when it was born. Her pendent, her most precious possession. She had not wanted to give it away but knew that deep in her heart that she had to be parted with it. She now laid in the back room at the End of Time waiting for the baby to come. Gasper was waiting right outside. Schala was fighting to stay awake trying to keep herself from dying too soon. She suddenly felt the labor start and called out as best as she could to Gasper to come quick; the child was coming. Schala had never known what labor was like until then. Thankfully the child came fast and it was over. Her breathing was heavy and her chest heaving from the effort.

Schala (whispering): Gaper?...is...is it over?  
Gasper: Yes. you did good. Now there's one thing left to do.  
Schala: Hand her to me.

Gasper very gently handed the baby over. Very carefully Schala removed her pendent and placed it over the newborn's neck. She held it close for the little while she had left. :_Please friends when you find this child I hope you will understand that I have come back. And tell Janus if you ever see him: that I love him and tell him to watch over the child like it was his own... I pray that this child be the one to finally defeat the monster that ruined my life, No. Not just my life, but very time itself. I have faith in you daughter...  
_  
Schala: Goodbye.. Gasper...I will return...

At these last words Schala died then; still holding her new self. Gasper silently paid his respects to such a woman then took the child. He wrapped it up in a white clothe and sent it through the pillar that led to 1000 AD. From here it was safe to send the child alone. She would make it just fine. As the baby disappeared, and the Guru of Life sensed Schala's aura within the child.

_**The world who had lost her, will find her again...**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own these characters. They are property of Akira Toymia and Squaresoft.**

**Well how was the rating on that one? Not bad? It was one I definitely liked. This story is strictly on what I believe what truly happened to Schala and how Kidd came to be. Tell what you think. NO FLAMING. If you have any suggestions, comments, or fanfics to submit, my email is **


End file.
